Cool Rider
by KrazyKindaLove
Summary: The stars have seen billions of people have billions of moments, but every so often they feel the need to intervene. To set right the course of action.It is this act that send Hermione on a journey of self discovery and hopefully on the right path to love
1. Preface

A/N: So this is my first story everybody. I hope you like and comment. It is a Sirius/ Hermione time travel fic.

Preface:

The stars are ancient and powerful beings… for those who believe they are more than just balls of gas and science. When things are thrown out of balance they sometimes take matters onto themselves and when they do, nothing is impossible and nothing will stand their way of undoing all of the wrong not even time its self.


	2. A walk started it all

**A/N: So this is the first chapter of my story, let me know what you think if i should post the next chapter or not. I do not own harry potter or anything you guys recognize I'm just playing with them for a little while. :)**

**Chapter one: A walk started it all  
**

Hermione needed to take a walk. Tempers were high ever since Ron had left. Ever since they had found the Horcrux, they had been at each others throats and Hermione had taken to taking walks along the perimeters she had setup.

While Hermione walked. She sank deeper and deeper into her thoughts. Not realizing she had long since passed through her wards and was in the middle of the forest. With no wand, having left it with Harry, whose wand had been broken in their close call with Nagini.

What had brought her back to reality was the rustling of leaves, she looked wildly around only to be met with the eerie dim silvery glow that could only come from a Patronus.

She couldn't really make out the form of what it was but she guessed deer. It started walking away, Hermione was confused until she saw it stop and turn its head and almost nod to her to follow.

Of course Hermione was having an internal game of ping pong in her head if it was safe to follow or not, The Deer didn't feel evil, she almost felt at peace when she saw it. Despite her logical side trying to keep her back, she followed.

The deer lead her deeper into the forest, stopping ever few yards to make sure Hermione was still following.

It lead her to the edge of a small clearing in the middle of the large forest and brought her to the center of the clearing. Hermione hadn't notice yet, having been focusing on the Patronus, that in the center of the clearing was a small body of water.

The deer moved its head to tell her to move forward and she walked until she came to the edge of what looked like a tide pool. It was in the middle of a forest and way too deep but it was just the right size.

She turned to look for the Deer but saw that it had disappeared. Turning back to the pool of water she took in its appearance in more detail. It was only then she noticed that the pool its self had a ghostly glow that seems to emanate from its very core. It was because of the light came from within that she saw the sparkle of something in the water.

She kneeled beside the pool to try to get a better look, she noticed the shape, long and cross like. It was then she saw the differences in the colour, there seemed to be spots of colour along the top then she looked harder she saw they were red… she thought to herself… long with red dots and in a cross shape when it popped into her head the Gryffindor Sword!

Of course she was excited, it was coated with Basilisk venom which would destroy anything beyond magical repair, which was the only way to kill a Horcrux,

She reached into the water but recoiled quickly. The water was freezing. She contemplated going back to find Harry and get her wand, but she knew she would never find this place again and the deer was gone.

Mustering all her Gryffindor courage she shed her outer layers so she wouldn't be weighed down. She stood at the edge of the water in her t-shirt and pants. Took a few Calming breaths and briefly cursed Harry for having her ward and took the plunge.

The water was even more cold then she thought, it overwhelmed her to the point she almost turned back, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to bring herself to do this again if she got out. So she started swimming towards the bottom where she saw the sword sticking out of the sand.

She focused on swimming down further and further, not on her numbing limbs until she could see the sword clearer and it was finally within her grasp.

Her fingers, having been frozen to the point where she could hardly feel, wrapped tightly around the handle of the sword.

It was then she could feel a tugging in her navel, she was numb everywhere else but that she certainly felt. She quickly shook it off as a jolt of nervousness and excitement at being able to solve the problem that broke up the group of three close friends.

Her main concern was getting to the surface now. She clung to the handle of the sword tightly as she could and kicked with everything she was worth, and everything she had to gain towards the surface.

No one, however saw past the shadows of the trees where a tall, man hid from view. This man didn't wait to see if she had emerged from the pool of water. Had he stayed maybe he would have seen the eerie glow of the water grow brighter and more solid maybe he would have seen the burst of light and felt the power ripple across the forest as a ball of light shot out of the water and streaked across the night sky.


	3. A Familiar Blackout

**A/N: Sorry this took so long but I got it finally :) So yadda yadda yadda I don't own harry potter or anything related. I want to thank everyone who put my story on alert and I would love if just some you reviewed as well but I'm not greedy. So I hope you like the new chapter.**

Hermione heaved herself from the frozen depths onto dry land. The swim had exhausted Hermione to her core, causing her to collapse on the grassy bank. She rolled onto her back, gazing at the ceiling of stars above her. She took in their beauty, a feeling of calm she reviled in over took her.

She was amazed that she could feel such calm in such turbulent times. Hermione's head rolled to the side in exhaustion where she caught sight of a lone tree swaying. The motion soothed her nerves.

The sight brought her back into old memories of her favourite place, Hogwarts. The tree reminded her of her tree, the one at the edge of the black lake, back at school.

That is where she would study or just read for enjoyment. When she sat under her tree she felt so open, like her mind could travel to the places she was reading about in her books just by taking in the words on the page.

As Hermione reminisced about her times at Hogwarts, she found herself staring at that lone tree intensely. As she stared the more familiar that tree became.

The more she starred the more it became less of a memory and more factual image. In fact the whole area came more into focus. The sights confused Hermione. Gone was the clearing, surrounded by tall, thick trees.

Instead now in their place was a wide open space. The still black waters of an entire lake, not a small pond stared at her. In the distance she saw fierce movement.

As her eyes strained to focus, she made out the silhouette of a large tree whose branches moved more the ever so slight breeze would allow for.

Hermione grasped the handle of the sword tightly, she silently cursed harry for having her wand again. She had no idea what was going on but she knew it could be nothing good.

She headed up the embankment, knowing she needed to keep on the move. The sight that greeted Hermione as she reached the top of the escarpment made all of the air in her lungs rush out in an audible gasp.

A castle loomed high against the sky line. The sparsely lighted windows shone against the dark night background like stars.

As she moved towards the front doors, she noticed that they were left slightly a jar, just wide enough for her to squeeze in without making any noise.

She stood in the door way after entering the castle. Hermione remained still for just a moment. In that moment, she looked back on all the memories of her most significant years. A torrent of good as well as bad memories flooded her brain.

She took a few steps which were all too familiar when she heard an approaching rustling noise. She ran into the shadows, attempting to take cover. The creator of that rustling noise however, had other ideas and called her out.

"Excuse me miss"

The voice shook her to the core. She stood as still as a statute only daring to venture out after a few calming breaths.

As she stood, she saw a sight she was sure she would never see again. There in front of her was Dumbledore, in the flesh.

Hermione's mind started going a mile a minute. She deduced that she must have died while trying to retrieve the Gryffindor sword.

It took her a few moments to take in the sight of her former Headmaster. Not knowing what to say, she opened and closed her mouth several times before she managed to mutter the word, "Dumbledore?"

He seemed slightly taken aback, a look she had never seen on his face before.

Dumbledore looked at her over his half-moon spectacles, "Yes I am Professor Dumbledore, but I am afraid I do not know your name which is a problem as it is part of my job to know everyone within these halls."

Hermione shook her head to get rid of the fog that clouded her mind, "Professor it's me Hermione. You have known me since I was 11"

He looked at Hermione pensively, "No I'm sorry my dear but I have never met you before."

Hermione mulled his words over, by the second becoming more desperate and muttering, "how could this be happening? I thought heaven was a replay of your happiest moments."

Despite her muttering, Dumbledore heard, "I'm sorry but did you say heaven?"

When she nodded in the affirmative he continued, "Why do you think this is heaven"

Hermione was quiet when she answered, "I must have died while hunting with Harry and I thought heaven would be a greatest hits of sorts so I naturally assumed that is why I all of a sudden showed up here, at Hogwarts"

As she went on, Dumbledore could tell the young girl was growing more frantic, "How about we take this conversation to my office, and these walls have ears."

The pair walked in silence giving Dumbledore the time to notice that this strange girl needed no direction through the maze like halls. Not even needing to look where she was going when it came to avoiding the trick steps throughout the castle all while deep in thought.

The pair made their way up the spiral stair case after Dumbledore gave his password to his guard gargoyles (peppermint Imp).

Once in the office the two walked towards the large, ornate desk that stood in the busy circular room. Each took their seats on their respective sides of the desk.

Dumbledore brought his elbows up to rest on the surface of the desk while he threaded his fingers together in front of his face, finally addressing Hermione, "So why don't you tell me your story now."

Hermione took a deep, steadying breath and began her tale. She recalled the Weasley wedding, running away from the death eaters and hunting. Before she could reveal what she and her friends were hunting, Dumbledore raised his hand to silence her.

Hermione looked at him slightly confused while he explained, "I think I may have an idea of what happened and it is imperative that you do not tell me the rest of your story just yet."

Hermione looked at the elderly teacher eagerly. She desperately wished to know what was going on.

Dumbledore rummaged in his robes until he pulled out his wand. He waved it in a pattern Hermione vaguely recognized.

A reddish mist appeared over the desk, slowly forming into letters and numbers. When the mist became readable, Hermione gasped.

For now she knew what that spell was and she also knew it never lied. The spell Dumbledore cast was a date spell, used to tell the caster the exact date. The numbers that shone above the desk made Hermione feel faint.

Just before Hermione fell she read the date aloud, "September 5, 1976" and the blackness consumed her.


End file.
